Meeting Draco's sister
by I love thestrals
Summary: Little one-shot of when Ron goes to Malfoy Manor with his Father. Complete. No haters, alright. I'm kinda new to fanfiction. This is only my second story.


Meeting Draco's sister

It was a particularly sunny day at Malfoy manner. Roxanne Malfoy had just finished her overly supervised walk about the grounds. Every single guardian practically checked the ground before she took each step. She sauntered into the kitchen, and grabbed a tart from a tray on the table. "Mustn't spoil your dinner, miss. Mistress Narcissa would not be too happy at that." Said a frail voice from behind her.

"Its alright, Dobby. I only am having one."

"Yes, miss."

"Call me when dinner is ready, alright? Don't bother Dad, though. He's having a meeting with a ministry friend. Remember what happened last time he was interrupted?"

Dobby shuddered at the memory. "Y…yes, miss." She smiled sympathetically toward him, and walked up a two flights of stairs to her room. She found something quite shocking there.

A boy with striking red hair, and a slightly vacant expression sat in one of the armchairs, looking down at his feet. She had to do a double take to ensure he was there.

"Who? And Why?" she asked airily, and sat in the chair next to him. He looked up, shocked to see her there. He gave her a slight smile. Then, frowned at Malfoy family crest on her robes. He went back to the matter at hand.

"What was that? Didn't catch it." He asked.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" she asked. This time, she flashed him a dreamy smile. He stared at her for a moment. _Wrackspurts must have him tongue-tied, poor thing._ She thought.

"um… I'm Ron Weasley. I er…. Came with my dad… He's works at the ministry. He came here to see… um...Lucius Malfoy, I think. "

"Oh, that's my father." She leaned in close to whisper. "Bit of a shame that he is, actually." She, then, laughed lightly. He joined in with a few awkward chuckles.

An owl, then, flew in, and perched itself on Ron's head. Roxanne giggled, and took the letter from the owl. As it flew away, Roxanne spoke. "I'm Roxanne Malfoy by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne. So… I was wondering…"

"Oh, goodness!" said Roxanne, peering inside her letter.

"What is it?" Ron said, slightly worried. But as it turns out, it was an exclamation of joy.

"The new edition of the Quibbler is here. Oh, and it comes with spectraspecs!"

"What are those?"

"They see wrackspurts. I thought everyone knew that." She pulled out the large, pink, and round framed glasses and put them on. " Looks like you should see a healer about the case of wrackspurts that you've got. Its dreadful."

"I think I'm good." Ron said, awkwardly. Roxanne cocked her head at him, and contorted her face in deep thought. She then, shook off her thoughts, put away her magazine and began a conversation with him that she hoped he was more likely to understand.

"How old are you, Ron?"

"Almost eleven"

"Me too." She smiled dreamily.

"So, you'll be going to Hogwarts this year, then?"

"Either that or Beuxbatons, but probably Hogwarts."

"Beuxbatons? Really?"

"Yes. Mum wants me to go there. Dad doesn't really care, considering he can't send me to Durmstrang. That's where he wants to send my twin, Draco."

"You have a twin?"

"Oh, yes. He's a bit of a git, if you asked me. A Daddy's boy, too." She laughed, and he, now warming up to her, laughed too.

They smiled at each other, and became instant friends. They talked for what seemed like five minutes to them, but was really two hours. Then, a blonde man with a pompous look on his face swiftly entered the room.

"Roxanne have you seen a boy around here… Oh…" his face formed a frown at the sight of Ron. "Arthur here's your…" he glanced at Ron. "_Son._" He said overly pompously. Roxanne sent her father a warning glare.

Ron sat there awkwardly until another man looking quite similar to Ron came in. "Ron, we better be along, and… Oh, hello. And you are?" he said, turning to Roxanne.

"Oh, I'm…"

"My daughter." Said Lucius, dividing the two of them by sticking his arm out in front of her.

Roxanne swatted his arm away. "Roxanne." She said, extending her hand out towards Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur Weasley." He said, smirking.

As they left, Roxanne could've sworn she heard Mr. Weasley say, "I like her very much. You should befriend her, Ron."


End file.
